<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Untold Tales of Dream by doughnutfore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674177">The Untold Tales of Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutfore/pseuds/doughnutfore'>doughnutfore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Blood and Injury, Chaos, Character Death, Dream is immortal, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Immortality, Manipulation, Murder, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), based off of the dreamsmp, idk what else to add, its a minecraft headcanon, maybe some dnf, not canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutfore/pseuds/doughnutfore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream isn't like everyone thinks he is. He's immortal, made for chaos. He goes around the world created for his power corruption causing violence. Karl is a time traveler. How will Dream cope with his immortality and his ability to attract chaos?<br/>NOTES AT THE END :D Go follow my twitter! @/ doughnutfore . I can see any comments or critiques you would like to be made to the story there :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Town that went Mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream meets a small town where he meets an interesting person named Karl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since land had existed, so did Dream. He formed from chaos, the conflict that always comes with the territory. No matter what you did, Dream was there to aid and abet it, always favoring the more destructive side of matters.<br/>
Dream never once wavered in his existence. He knew what he was and what he could do. Dream was immortal, only created to cause violence and bloodshed.<br/>
He knew of his purpose, and of his morals. In fact, he calls upon a particular story of his from when he was in his early years of power.<br/>
He disguised himself in a small town. Everyone there knew each other, as it wasn’t hard to remember a couple of faces.<br/>
Then the killings started, right after Dream’s arrival. They just appeared one day, out of the blue.<br/>
Dream knew where they came from. It was no coincidence his appearance just happened to be right before bloodshed was made. Everywhere Dream went, chaos followed, or strengthened. If no chaos seemed to be happening, soon there would be.<br/>
Although Dream knew of his morals, and his duty to fulfill his role, he became infatuated with a small man who lived at the edge of the town. He was young, but looked very old, and as if he had been through plenty of times and hardships. Dream didn’t know what drew him to this man, but something did, and he didn’t object.<br/>
The town had dubbed the man “The Storyteller”, or just “Mad”, as he would ramble on and on about stories he had made up but would tell people he had been there to witness them. It was clear no one believed him, as they never gave him a passing look in day to day life.<br/>
On his first day to town, Dream went up to the man’s house, and knocked on the door.<br/>
He could hear clattering inside and a spooked voice. Dream turned around and waited for the person inside to open the door.<br/>
Dream had been warned of the crazy old man in town, but that only made him more interested.<br/>
Finally, the man opened the door, and Dream turned around.<br/>
The man looked up at him, and his eyes widened. Something like recognition flickered in his eyes, but Dream didn’t notice.<br/>
“Hello,” said Dream, intent on trying to get information out of this man.<br/>
“I- you- hi?” The man sputtered, clearly surprised to have someone on his door step.<br/>
“Heheh, sorry if I scared you sir,” Dream smiled shyly and placed his hand on the back of his neck.<br/>
“I wasn’t expecting anyone today, the milkman usually arrives tomorrow,” The man pulls himself together and crosses his arms, staring up at Dream.<br/>
“Oh no sir, I’m not the milkman, I’m a simple villager, I came to introduce myself. I arrived yesterday night.” Dream couldn’t believe the man would think he was a milkman.<br/>
“Oh, haven’t you heard what the townspeople say about me then? I’m crazy, you wouldn’t like to associate yourself with the likes of me,” He looked at Dream up and down, obviously taking in what he looked like.<br/>
Dream had collected himself a simple white shirt with matching pants, and a light green cloak to protect against the slight chill the air around the village seemed to hold. He also had a pair of dirty black shoes with a white slash on the side (a strange fashion choice, but passable) and some black cloth gloves. Wrapped around his body was a belt with a sword holstered on his hip. It shone with a slight purple glow.<br/>
The man's eyes stayed longer on the sword, and his face scrunched for a second before he looked back up at Dreams face.<br/>
“Don’t worry sir, I’ve heard the rumors, but I figured I would find out what you were like for myself before I trusted town gossip. I know how people can be,” Dream spoke with an airy tone, and tried his best to show the man he stood in front of to let him in.<br/>
“Well, you’re in luck, I just finished my last chores today, so come in why don’t you. It’s cold out there. “<br/>
Dream’s grin widened and he strode past the man into the home.<br/>
The house itself was built into the side of a hill, and was quite small. In one corner was a bed, and a desk with books and pens scattered across the top, and on the other side of the house was a small dinner table with more books piled on top with a small area cleared out for a place to sit.<br/>
Dream looked around, but couldn’t seem to find a place to sit, as all the chairs were piled high with books. He grunted and decided to simply stand to the side of the entrance.<br/>
The man closed the door behind him and sat on top of a small stool hidden beneath some papers. He sighed and turned to look at Dream, his eyes narrowed.<br/>
Dream made eye contact nervously before looking away. Something in this man’s eyes was knowing, and it made Dream uncomfortable.<br/>
“Sooo…” Dream started off, not knowing how to start. “My name is uh, Dream, I arrived in this town yesterday at dark after riding for miles. Your people were nice to take me in.”<br/>
The man snorted and got up, heading towards the kitchen area.<br/>
“My people you say, they have never been my people, they treat me like an outcast, and rightfully so,” He laughed emptily before pouring him a glass of an orange liquid. He raised a glass to Dream to which Dream shook his head.<br/>
“Suit yourself,” He said and poured more of the strange liquid in his cup.<br/>
The man took a long sip and sat down on the stool again, staring at Dream.<br/>
“Dream you say, what a strange name, where’d you get it?”<br/>
“Oh uh, I don’t know,” Dream wasn’t surprised he asked about his name but he wasn’t prepared to answer it. “I suppose my mother gave it to me, its simply what I’ve been called.”<br/>
The man looked unconvinced but didn’t press on.<br/>
An uncomfortable silence stretched between them.<br/>
“May I ask, who you are, sir? I haven’t heard a lot of information I can trust from the others.” Dream tried to break the silence.<br/>
“What, you think because you visit me, you deserve an explanation of who I am?” The man smirked when he saw the panic in Dream’s eyes when he thought he had offended him.<br/>
“I’m kidding, I don’t get many visitors to joke with,” He chuckled.<br/>
“Oh, sorry,”<br/>
The man sighed, obviously heavy with information. “My real name is Karl, Karl Jacobs, I’ve been in this village for quite a bit longer than most, but I haven’t lived here my entire life. I write true stories based off my experiences, unfortunately no one believes me.” He looked towards the messy desk next to his bed.<br/>
Then, Karl said, with amusement in his gaze, “I’m also a time traveler,”<br/>
Dream’s head whips back to Karl’s face.<br/>
“You’re a what?” Dream said incredulously.<br/>
Karl laughed, he had expected this reaction. “A. Time. Traveler.” He emphasized each word.”<br/>
Confusion swirled through Dream’s brain. Was this another godly being like him? Could he share his secrets with this man? Was he too created for the purpose of chaos.<br/>
“I- how- so the rumors in the city are true?” Dream decided to go with the more normal response that a mortal being would give.<br/>
“If that’s what they have told you, they don’t believe me though. That’s understandable. The kids love me though.” Karl smiled fondly as if recalling a memory.<br/>
“How does that work?” Dream asked.<br/>
“It’s quite simple really, I just pick up my book of tales, imagine myself in their shoes, and I arrive there.”<br/>
“But, how? How do you do that? Are you magic?” He needed answers.<br/>
“Eh,” Karl shrugged, “you could say that. Personally, I see it as being the right person for the job, no one else in the village can do it.”<br/>
Dream didn’t know what to make of this, was he really magic? Or was the book magic? What was going on here.<br/>
“Can I, can I try the book Karl?” Dream asked tentatively. He wanted to see if he could travel through time.<br/>
“Sure, do what you want, I can almost guarantee nothing will happen, but, then again I won’t know. Whenever you use the book, every other time line you aren’t in will freeze, if you have touched it. You can’t simply disappear from a timeline, that would disrupt the universe. So if you happen to use the book, it will look to me like you have picked it up and put it back down, whether you have traveled or not. Once the universe decides you are done with the time you are in, which you will know when, you simply pick up the book, and travel. Or you die.”<br/>
Dream wondered how Karl knew this but decided not to ask. He was intrigued, and intended to ask him more about his time traveling powers later.<br/>
Karl watched him nonchalantly as Dream walked towards the desk with a giant leather wrapped book. In faint green lettering, it was titled, “The Tales of the SMP”.<br/>
S-M-P. Dream sounded it out in his head as he read it. He faintly knew what it meant.<br/>
He can remember, from his earliest existence, the world he was born to run was called his own, Dream SMP. Thinking back to this, he tries to remember any other SMP’s where his other immortal beings were sent to.<br/>
He shakes his head, focusing back to the book in his hand.<br/>
“What do I do again?” Dream forgot what Karl said he did to travel.<br/>
“Simply hold the book in your hands, turn to a page that looks interesting, that's a timeline, and will yourself to go there.”<br/>
Dream took a deep breath,  and opened the book. He flipped to a page with an interesting house on it.<br/>
This was a small square building, built of brick, with crafting benches for floors, and what appeared to be an aquarium on the roof. It was quite a strange structure, floating in the middle of a lake with flat bridges branching off of it, but Dream could tell it was well loved.<br/>
He closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, and willed himself there. Dream waited a second, before he heard a snort from someone sounding like Karl, and he opened his eyes.<br/>
He stood in the exact same spot in Karl’s house, not a single thing happened. Dream felt crestfallen that it didn’t work.<br/>
“You looked like you were trying to take a shit,” Karl laughed at him, “you had your forehead scrunched up and your mouth in a frown, it was quite the sight.”<br/>
Karl continued to giggle at Dream’s expression, before striding over and setting the book onto the desk once again.<br/>
“I’m going to assume you in fact, did not, time travel, at that pouty look you now hold,” Karl walked back over to his chair, brushing past Dream.<br/>
“No, I didn’t, but, I thought it would work for me,” Dream pulled the chair from the desk to sit on. Slouching down, disappointed he didn’t get to experience time travel.<br/>
“Oh?” Karl said, leaning forward, intrigued, “Why do you think you’re so special?” Karl said.<br/>
Dream felt a small amount of panic in his chest, but it quickly settled itself. Dream was a great liar, it came with the job, and besides, even if he did tell Karl he was an immortal being, he was already dubbed crazy by the townsfolk, it wasn’t going to hurt him.<br/>
“I don’t know, I just, wanted to very badly and it didn’t work,”<br/>
“Hmph,” Karl grunted, leaning backwards and taking another sip of his drink.<br/>
It took another minute for either of them to speak, Dream wracking his brain with questions about Karl, and Karl, well Dream didn’t know what Karl was doing, but he was watching him while drinking his strange drink.<br/>
“You have a strange aura about you Dream,” Karl stressed the word Dream, as if it had a double meaning about it.<br/>
“Really?” Dream raised an eyebrow at Karl, planning to have some fun with this. “What type of aura do you mean?”<br/>
Karl smiled back, a slightly knowing look in his eyes.<br/>
“It’s a strong aura, something,” Karl paused, looking away, then looking back, “Other-worldly you might say.”<br/>
Dream’s brain whirled, wondering if Karl knew, but he maintained his innocent features.<br/>
“I do? What do you mean Karl?” Dream looked at him, trying to keep the amusement from his eyes. </p><p>“I’ve seen you before Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream paused, slightly unsure of how to respond, but recovered quickly.<br/>
“Have we passed in another village before? Surely not, I would have recognized you today Karl,” He wasn’t sure what direction this conversation was going, but he wasn’t sure he was liking it.<br/>
“Oh come on, I’ve seen you in other timelines, I recognized you when I first saw you at my doorstep, but wanted to give it a try. You don’t seem to recognize me, and you didn’t time travel when you held my book, which can mean one of two things, you will be resurrected, or you are immortal.”<br/>
Karl swallowed the last of his drink, and set it down with a clink.<br/>
Dream couldn’t believe it. How the hell had he gotten himself into a situation like this? He decided to try and convince Karl he wasn’t immortal, and went down the path of resurrection.<br/>
“I- I get resurrected? Woah, I haven’t heard of many people that get to do that.” Dream could easily pass as a surprised kid who just got told he was to be resurrected, however many people got to experience that.<br/>
Karl squinted at Dream, trying to see any dishonesty in Dream’s demeanor, but shrugged to himself. “Yeah, I suppose so,” was all Karl replied with, and he left it at that.<br/>
“Well, I must get going, you know how busy the village can get, I have more chores to get to and things,” Karl groaned and stretched as he got up from his stool, rubbing his back.<br/>
Dream didn’t want to leave yet, he wanted to figure out more about this strange man, and more about his future.<br/>
“But- didn’t you say you finished-”<br/>
“Yeah but I just remembered some more I need to finish before nightfall, so, best get going now,” Karl cut him off, obviously trying to get Dream to leave.<br/>
Karl grabbed Dream by the wrist, just above the glove, and dragged him out, Dream hissed at the humantouch, and broke the contact, a little too abruptly, and Karl stared at him for a second before opening the door and beckoning him out.<br/>
“Best find a place in town to stay for the night yeah? Don’t want to be out when the monsters come, but I doubt you’ll be in danger, with your shining sword and all,” Karl told him.<br/>
“Heh, yeah, I’ll be going now. Uh, can I come back tomorrow Karl? I still have a lot of questions,” Dream needed to know more, it physically pained him, in fact.<br/>
Karl made a scoffing sound and turned to face Dream.<br/>
“You are one strange character Dream, and I can tell you have big things coming, and only because I would like to know more things about you as well, I will allow it,” Karl said.<br/>
Dream mentally cheered, glad he had stumbled over this small village.<br/>
“Thank you sir, I’ll be back at midday tomorrow with some bread in exchange.” Dream gave him a small smile, and waved as he backed away from the home, and he turned around and headed down the small path back to civilization. </p><p>This was the night the killings began. The next day, the mason was found dead in his home by his wife, and the city mourned his death. Immediately after, a town-wide investigation was launched, led by the sheriff. Dream was questioned first, as they thought his arrival and the murder was not a coincidence, but Dream provided a valid alibi, that he was celebrating with some new friends at a pub when the body was killed.<br/>
After they left, Dream couldn’t help the cruel smile that crossed his face, he knew exactly how this murder had happened, and his arrival wasn’t a coincidence. But they didn’t know that.<br/>
Dream continued with a schedule for the next couple of months, arriving at Karl's home at midday, bringing lunch, and spending hours talking about different timelines.<br/>
Dream easily avoided and curved Karl’s questions about him, instead turning it back on Karl, and preyed upon Karl’s openness to his advantage. He figured out he was a powerful person at least 200 years from now, waging wars against countries. Dream could barely hide the happiness and enjoyment he felt when Karl told him this.<br/>
Every now and then, a murder would happen, and slowly but surely, the population of the town dwindled down, slower and slower. Mothers took their kids and ran away to different towns, afraid for their lives, men were slaughtered. All but Dream. Dream simply went about his day, unbothered about the people taken from the town.<br/>
In fact, one day, after 12 people in total were killed, Karl asked Dream why he didn’t seem to be affected by it.<br/>
“Death is a hard topic Dream, but you seem no different than when I first met you, why is that?”<br/>
Dream simply smiled and said he had dealt with a lot of traumatic things from where he came from, and blocked it out at this point.<br/>
Karl had given him a comforting hand on the back and told him it would be alright.<br/>
This had surprised Dream quite a bit. He felt something at the bottom of his heart that tugged on it. This emotion was called guilt, but Dream refused to believe that, and pushed it off as excitement.<br/>
More time went by, and eventually, it was a couple of stragglers and drunks left in the town, along with Karl and Dream.<br/>
Dream knew the main part of chaos had ended. Dream came and he ruined this town.<br/>
One fateful day, with dew on the grass, and fog in the air, Dream settled upon the usual  path up a hill to Karl’s humble abode.<br/>
When he got there, the door was left open, and a terrible smelling breath of air came from the house. Dream felt panic, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.<br/>
He ran to the door and burst it open, to see Karl, laying at his desk, still.<br/>
He was hunched over, his head and arms on the desk, and the smell only got stronger as Dream moved closer.<br/>
Dream’s breath caught in his throat as he peered closer to Karl to see a massive bloodstain at the front of his shirt. He grabbed Karl’s shoulders and pulled him back, to sit back in the chair.<br/>
There, right over Karl’s chest, was a massive gun shot hole.<br/>
Dream couldn’t believe it, he thought that because Karl was different, he wouldn’t be affected by Dream. Dream thought Karl would be fine.<br/>
But he wasn’t. He wasn’t at all. He grabbed Karl’s body in his hands and held him. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t know why he was crying, but he was.<br/>
Suddenly he felt Karl move slightly, and he heard a small outtake of breath. Dream looked at Karl through blurry eyes.<br/>
“K-Karl?” Dream asked, knowing no one would answer.<br/>
But it was like someone heard him, because suddenly Karl began to glow, and green sparks flew around him. Suddenly, his body got paler and paler, more see-through than solid, until he was nothing but air, and all Dream was grasping was empty clothes.<br/>
Dream didn’t notice it, but along with Karl disappearing, so did the Tales of the SMP. </p><p> </p><p>	After the town was left deserted, Karl no longer here (off somewhere to fulfill his duty in another timeline unbeknownst to Dream,) Dream took it upon himself to mark the land that he terrorized. He created a wonky sign at the entrance to the village, and in ink red like blood, wrote, “The Town that went Mad”.<br/>
He smiled because he knew Karl would have loved the name if he saw it in his book of tales.<br/>
Dream swore that he would never ever make connections to another person. All he brought was chaos and violence, and no one was protected from it.<br/>
It hurt too much to see people he cared about hurt. Dream didn’t even realize he had cared for Karl until he was gone, and so was Dream’s empathy.<br/>
He couldn’t have any empathy if he was to be a powerful and feared being.<br/>
Dream walked away from the town, never looking back, filled with memories and experiences, and looked forward to a new time to make chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blockbeard's demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Blockbeard, a feared pirate, enlists the help of another crew member, who happened to be Dream. Dream plans the ship crew's demise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY COW! 100 READS ALREADY WHAT THE HELL?? I'm so glad you guys seem to like it :) It has motivated to write more and learn how to write better! I had to rewrite this chapter a bit because it didn't follow the plot I had set out and if you notice any grammar mistakes or some areas where the plot doesn't flow please tell me! Enjoy!<br/>EDIT: I edited some of the chapter where I had misplaced some pronouns :) also 200 READS! WOAH! That is so many more than what I ever thought I would have. Thank you all so much! :) The next chapter will happen 2-3 days after Karls Tales of the SMP stream :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time went on, and Dream went about his day, remembering the time he spent in the Town that Went Mad. It wasn't until a year later in his life when he encountered another one of his best stories to tell. Captain Blockbeard's demise.<br/>
Dream had disguised himself as a normal citizen of a large city next to the sea. He had no point of being here other than causing mischief and violence. He had plenty of periods where he was just wandering, causing many people he passed to experience slight inconveniences. It made him laugh and wasn’t at all difficult.<br/>
It wasn’t until he heard of a ship captain enlisting new crew members that he had an idea.  To Dream’s knowledge, the captain of this ship was named Captain Blockbeard. He was very highly respected in his field for his quick thinking and skill when it came to problems on the ship. He was most renowned for his extreme power on the sea, a feared criminal pirate. Blockbeard was hardened and strong. Along with this, was a fable Dream heard not soon after he arrived at the town.<br/>
In the tavern he had gotten a room at, he drank with some townsfolk who told him the story of Blockbeard. It was rumored he had a large chest in his chambers filled with gold and jewels he stole from the ships he plundered. He was always seen writing crazily away in books that the crew said to be clues for a foreseen treasure hunt if he should die. Now Dream didn’t know if this was true but it did pique his interest.<br/>
He applied for the position on the ship and within the hour, was hired and started his work on the ship. He was a low level member, given only the duty to wash the ship after every day.<br/>
Dream knew it wasn’t going to be hard to cause absolute mayhem on this boat. It was 10 people, in the middle of the sea, with no communication to the outside world. This was going to be fun.<br/>
The next day Dream and the rest of the crew members were to set sail for another large city. They were carrying plenty of valuables across the ocean. As soon as Dream set foot on to the large vessel, he inhaled deeply and smiled as he surveyed the people working on undocking the boat.<br/>
Dream had gone for what he assumed was a traditional pirate outfit. He wore a white loose shirt with puffy sleeves and a frilly neckline collar, black tight pants, a leather vest and black leather shoes. In his opinion, it was quite comfortable and he made a mental note to dress like this after the ordeal. Mounted on his hip was his trusty trident he had collected through killing sea monsters at the depth of the ocean. The crew would stare at the trident before looking him in the eyes, looking with awe, fear, or both.<br/>
Soon after he got settled below the deck, the ship set sail across the water. Labeled on the outside of the boat was the name S.S. Fallen Grace.<br/>
The ship itself was beautiful, made with rich spruce wood, gold accents on the railing, clean white sails. Dream couldn’t believe he would have any cleaning to do on this ship. Which was great, it meant he could have more time to plan their demise.<br/>
The trip would take about a week to get to their destination. Dream wasn’t looking forward to the seasickness he would get but the pay off would be great.<br/>
As Dream stared over the water, trying not to hurl, he got approached by Blockbeard. He spotted him out the corner of his eye and stood up straight.<br/>
“Captain Blockbeard,” He said, giving a thin smile, feeling nauseous.<br/>
“Dream, right?” He asked him. He continued without letting him answer, “Very unusual name so it’s very easy to remember, you don’t have a surname do you? I don’t remember hearing one when you enlisted onto my crew.” He had a slightly proper accent, much contrary to what Dream would have expected of a ship captain.<br/>
“Yes, I don’t have a surname, I was never given one, I’ve always been Dream.” Dream told him, slightly hoping this conversation would be over soon, as he wasn’t feeling well.<br/>
“Interesting, interesting, I just came up here to inform you of some of the rules and law of my ship. I’m going to need it if I’m to have the best ship and crew in the SMP.”<br/>
Dream sighed deeply and inhaled trying to quell the feeling in his stomach.<br/>
“First, I would like to inform you of your place, you are simply a janitor on this ship, you do nothing but clean, you don’t mess with those ropes, you don’t go into places you aren’t told to go and you do not have any position of power. Second, if you feel the need to puke, aim for the water, you’ll just give yourself more mess to clean up. Third, on the rare occasion we encounter a ship, which won’t happen, but if it does, you head below and stay there. Got it?”<br/>
If Dream were to be honest right there, he probably would have gotten thrown overboard. He had not been listening at all. All he could think was, ‘I can not puke on the captain of this ship, I can not puke on the captain of this ship, I can not puke on the captain of this ship,’ but he nodded anyways.<br/>
“Great, great, well,” Blockbeard clapped his hands together, “I guess that’s it, oh, and use common sense please, not a lot of my past crew have been smart and we’ve had to get rid of them, so, try and be smart,”<br/>
“Dream?”<br/>
Dream was no longer looking at Captain Blockbeard with a smile anymore, but staring over his shoulder with an uncomfortable look on his face. The ship had been violently rocking back and forth ever since it shipped off. Had Dream known he was this seasick he probably would have gone elsewhere.<br/>
“You know, I don’t feel so well,” Dream squeaked before bending over the helm and retching his breakfast into the sea.<br/>
“Oh, weak stomach I see, well, soon that problem will be solved after a couple weeks with me,” Blockbeard smiled wide and slapped Dream on the back.<br/>
“I’ll leave you to it,” He said and walked away from Dream leaving him in pain and uncomfortable.<br/>
The ship sailed farther and farther away from the city, leaving it behind as a small dot on the horizon.<br/>
Dream had calmed down a bit and had met with another crewmate on this ship. His name was Fred and he didn’t seem to stop speaking. He was in the middle of telling Dream what seemed to be his entire life story, detail for detail.<br/>
“So then I told her that I didn’t want to go to school right? But she said I had to, which is just stupid, so I got mad at her and told her that if I had to go back to school, I would run away, and she sent me to school anyway! What kind of mother does that? Anyways, I didn’t run away, but I did trample her flower garden and she wasn’t very happy about that, no she wasn’t, she got super upset, and told me I should have just run away with all the trouble I was causing her..”<br/>
Dream zoned out. It seemed that this guy didn’t even take time to breathe. During his couple hours on this ship, he had decided that a hurricane would be best. Quick and simple. Very terrifying. Dream could simply row out of here after the ship starts to sink.<br/>
He got up and stretched, feeling a bit better. He strode towards the entrance to the below to get some food. He had forgotten about Fred, and apparently Fred forgot him as he continued sharing his story with no one to hear, too engrossed in his story to notice.<br/>
In the darkness of the ship, he met Captain Blockbeard obsessing over a map on a table in there, the dim light of a lantern illuminating it. He looked up at him and smiled.<br/>
“You look better than before, you feel better Dream?” He asked him.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m not very used to being on a ship, sorry you had to see that,” Dream rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed he had puked in front of the captain.<br/>
“Ehhh it’s okay, I’ve seen worse, don’t worry about it Dream.” He turned back around to look at his map, a compass in his hand.<br/>
Dream was intrigued at what he was doing and walked over to the table.<br/>
“What’s this for?” He said, standing next to him.<br/>
“AH! Holy cow you scared me, how’d you get there so fast?” Blockbeard looked at him through squinted eyes looking back to the place he had just stood.<br/>
“Oh I’m sorry,” Dream said, taking a step away from him.<br/>
“You’re so quiet, anyways, I am uh, I’m mapping out our route for the ship. Just making sure we make it there on time, otherwise many people will be upset with us.” He stood there, staring at the map, as if willing something to happen.<br/>
Blockbeard picked up the compass and lay the metal tip at a point in the ocean.<br/>
“I’m pretty sure we are right here, or at least around here, and we need to make it to,” He picked up the compass and laid the metal tip at a point on the land, “here in 6 days.”<br/>
It was quite a long distance, but at the speed they were going now, Dream could easily see them making it, as long as there were no hiccups of course.<br/>
Captain Blockbeard continued on, “I made sure the weather didn’t look too bad before we set out, and I’m pretty sure there won’t be any problems regarding the weather, but, you never know,” He looked up and gave Dream a grim look.<br/>
“What happens if there is a problem with the weather?” Dream asked, wondering how he might deal with a storm that hit his ship. “Or, more specifically, a hurricane?”<br/>
It was like Dream had hit a nerve. Captain Blockbeard whipped his head around to look at him. There was a flicker of terror in his eyes.<br/>
“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”<br/>
“But what if it does?” He presses on.<br/>
“It won’t, I’m sure,” He looked back at his map, fingers clenching and unclenching around the compass in his hand. Dream knew he must be having flashbacks to his own ventures through a hurricane.<br/>
He decided to take a little mercy on him and stopped asking. Instead, he walked over to get some bread and jerky and waved goodbye, heading back up to the deck. Blockbeard didn’t notice as he was staring back at his map intensely.<br/>
Dream settled back into his seat next to Fred, who still didn’t notice him coming back, and tuned him out again as he let his thoughts wander.</p><p>The next morning Dream felt great, the sea had calmed as he fell asleep, and, as he expected, he barely had anything to clean up. Everyone on board obviously knew the ship's value and who owned it so they did their best not to harm it.<br/>
He had planned to cause the storm this evening, as they were going to be pretty far away between both ports and distant from help.<br/>
Dream was excited to see how the storm would turn out, both because of the people he was putting it through and the chance to unleash a lot of power without any witnesses to report it. He didn’t have anything planned for the day, and his job didn’t detail anything other than cleaning, so he had breakfast and fell back asleep in time for evening.<br/>
The moment he awoke, the sky had begun to darken. He went above deck to see Captain Blockbeard staring warily at the clouds. He walked up to him, positioning his trident holster so he wouldn’t poke himself or Blockbeard with its piercing tips.<br/>
“Looks like rain, right?” Dream spoke.<br/>
Blockbeard flinched and looked at him. “Goddamn you are just so quiet,” he said, before staring back at the sky again.<br/>
“I hope that’s all it is, but it’s not looking too good, the clouds stretch for a while so we might be getting a storm rather than some rain.” He grimaced as he added, “Might even be a hurricane, you never know with weather.”<br/>
Dream almost smiled widely but quickly turned his smile into a frown.<br/>
“I’m sure it's just rain, we’ll be fine,” Captain Blockbeard said quickly, as if trying to comfort Dream.<br/>
“Yeah, just rain…” Dream trailed off as he looked at the clouds, knowing just how wrong they were.<br/>
He walked away from him as he heard him yelling to the other crew to prepare for some rain. The others quickly moved to prepare the ship. Dream, not being able to do much, simply sat and stared at the skies as people rushed around him unbeknownst to the darkening atmosphere.<br/>
Soon the rain started to hit the side of the boat with a soothing pitter-patter but sped up to giant, warm and fast darts of water with smacks as they hit the boat’s wood. The crew began to look around anxiously, as the Captain had headed to his quarters. Dream didn’t know why he would do such a thing when there was obviously a storm going on.<br/>
Then the real danger began. Lightning lit up the above clouds and booming thunder followed. It was incredibly loud. Dream could see some crew put their hands on their ears and shut their eyes.<br/>
Lightning struck right beside the boat sending blinding light into any who happened to be looking, paired with a deafening crash of noise above. It was almost painful for Dream. He looked around, seeming very alien as he stood there calmly, standing out against the turmoil around him.<br/>
He turned around at movement in the corner of his eye and saw Captain Blockbeard storm out of his quarters. At first he looked up to the sky, as if shocked there was a hurricane happened. The captain shook his head. Almost immediately he started barking orders with such authority the crew speedily went to carry them out.<br/>
Her eyes spotted Dream, and he squinted untrusting at his demeanor, before going back to yelling at people, giving him a fleeting glance once more.<br/>
Dream ran over to the entrance to the area under the deck. It had little protection against the rain but Dream would take the best he could get while he waited for the storm to do its work.<br/>
He held on tight as a particularly large wave tilted the ship a violent 60 degree angle. He squinted against the rain and saw as 2 members fell overboard, their screams lost to the clapping thunder.<br/>
Captain Blockbeard was staring at Dream, confusion and suspicion in his eyes. He stared back, and he couldn’t control the smile that he gave him as he looked at him across the boat.<br/>
The captain’s eyes widened. He took a step towards Dream as a ginormous wave hit the side of the boat, and hit Blockbeard with such force he was swept off his feet into the sea.</p><p>It was that easy.</p><p>Dream looked around as a voice he identified as Fred yelled out “Blockbeard is dead!”<br/>
The rest of the crew stopped trying to fix the ship, and just seemed to be holding on to the boat for dear life. It took another 5 waves to hit the ship, the weight of a thousand elephants behind it, for the rest of the crew to be wiped out.<br/>
In between the lightning and thunder Dream could hear Fred’s timid voice crying for help as he was swept under the sea.<br/>
Now that everyone was gone, Dream directed the boat viciously towards shore, with one strong push of water send the ship to nearly topple. Dream himself almost fell in but Dream was motivated by his strong urge for violence to set the ship upright again.<br/>
After an hour of holding on to the ship and being exhausted, Dream saw a rocky outline of land. He easily sent the ship over and crashed the front of the ship into a rock with a giant crash. Dream lurched forward, and would have gone flying had he not been holding on to anything.<br/>
He heard the boat groan loudly and could hear the water rushing in. Dream willed the hurricane to break and the rain eased quickly. He dived out quickly swimming to shore.<br/>
Dream stared at the monstrosity of wood and cloth on the shore. What once was a beautiful ship was nothing but plywood and broken sails. He grinned, pleased that his terrible journey was over and that he managed to pull it off.<br/>
In the back of his mind he had the fleeting thought about the treasure Blockbeard was rumored to keep, and decided to put a little bit of his godly powers into scattering the riches buried in the boat around the island the ship had sunk at.<br/>
Finally, Dream pulled his trident from its place at his hip, filled with newfound energy, and used its enchanted abilities to fly through the air, back towards humanity.</p><p>It wasn’t until a month later when Dream revisited the city and read the news that he found out there was a state-wide hunt for Blockbeard’s treasure. Article after article was about the ‘rumored’ riches out there on Blockbeard’s crashed ship. Dream picked up an earlier issue of the paper when the people first figured out that Blockbeard had disappeared, which triggered the panic and excitement in the town people.<br/>
He doesn't tell people this part of the story, but when he read the articles, one of them had mentioned a person named Karl. It appeared a person by the name of Karl Jacobs was heading the search for Blockbeard's lost treasure.<br/>
Dream's breath caught in his throat as he was thrown back to the terrible memories of finding his body dead in his house, but he reminded himself this is a different Karl. This Karl was happy and leading a group of his friends to riches. He smiled at the thought.<br/>
</p><p>He’ll remember that for the rest of his days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work! I hope you guys liked and if you would like to see any little bits added or references added comment and tell me. :) Feel free to give me critiques. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>